Torn at the Seams
by SapphireORiley
Summary: Felicity was a seamstress at Irving Hall, unknown to all but the employees, until one day three newsies run into her. Though good friends are made, one has to wonder, why was she hiden for so long? R/R pretty please.
1. The Lonely Echo

Felicity laughed quietly to herself as an uproar of newsies sounded their enthusiastic response to the Swedish Medda-lark's usual question.  
  
"So newsies, what new?" echoed backstage to a small room filled with fabric, fitting dummies, and a single girl with cascading red hair and gem blue eyes. Shaking her head as the rowdy shouts made their usual path to her small space, Felicity carefully stitched the vibrant violet fabric of one of her employer's many dresses. As the music started and Medda began singing a lively tune known all too well by the theatre's occupants, the lone seamstress recalled a day only a year ago when there was a clash of forces in Irving Hall, and the gallant newsboys and few newsgirls of New York fought for their rights. In all honesty, she respected the newsies for their courage and persistence, and almost wished she could join them. But more than that, she saw that they were good people, the kind that life long friends were formed from. And she envied that. How she envied it. But she knew she could never have it.   
  
Or so she thought she knew. 


	2. Backstage Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters created, copyrighted, or otherwise owned by any second party. *whimpers* Including any owned by Disney, the lucky duckys. I do however, own Felicity, aka Sapphire, as well as Megan and Tina. Unless, however, I do not own my mind, in which case, I should definately see about visiting a doctor or two.   
  
"Heya, Medda," greeted the infamous Jack Kelly. The boy had become a somewhat permanent fixture in the Hall over the past few years, and a strong, almost maternal relationship had been grown between the owner and the orphan.   
  
"Aw, Kelly. I've missed ya, kid," Medda said, gracefully gliding down a set of stairs that led to a back exit. Pinching his cheek, she continued, "That Mr. Pulitzer isn't giving you and your friends any trouble, now, is he?"  
  
Escaping her thumb and index finger's pinch, Jack responded, smirking, "Nah, just thought I'd stop by my favorite singer's joint."  
  
The performer laughed and curtsied dramatically. Upon seeing two other's behind her precious Jacky, she invited all in. "Jack, why don't you and your friends come on in. We're about to start another show."  
  
"That'd be great, Medda," Jack said. "Come on guys, let's get some good seats."   
  
Smirking, Spot Conlon and David Jacobs further entered the backstage area of the Hall. "We'se always get good seats, Jacky-boy. It's one a' da many advantages to being as infamous as we are."   
  
Medda had to surpress a laugh at this, and contented herself to merely muss the infamous Brooklynite's hair. "Now, Spot, you know it's more than that. The way you guys eat, I could lose all of my other customers and still be making enough to money to send you all to Sante Fe and back again once a week."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. You know you love us," the Brooklyn leader snickered. Before Medda could make a snappy comeback, a girl in a simple cream top and green skirt came bussling into the room, her loose red locks framing the delicate features of her face, her apron full of pins, and a worn green dress in her hands.  
  
"Medda, oh, Medda, thank goodness-" the girl stopped in her tracks when she saw the three boys collected at the bottom of the staircase that lead on stage. All three boys were immediately intrigued by the newcomer, as she was not only new to the conversation, but as far as any of them new, she was completely new to the Hall. Medda, deciding to break whatever staring may have begun, urged the girl to continue with what news she had brought.  
  
"Yes, dear. What is it?"  
  
Reluctantly, the girl answered quietly, "Ma'am, Megan's dress has ripped, and I really think it's beyond repair. I would start on a new dress, but we've run out of green fabric." Having presented her problem, she awaited her employer's response, all the while aware that the gazes of several strange boys lay upon her.   
  
"Deary, go ahead and take some money from the box, and go on to Joseph's. Be sure to pick up whatever sewing items are necessary as well."   
  
Accompanied by a simple nod, the seamstress replied, "Yes, ma'am," followed by a polite, "Good afternoon, gentlemen." She then turned on the heel of her worn shoes, and disappeared into one of many rooms backstage.   
  
Once she had left, all three boys turned their attention back to Medda. As if they were programmed robots, they simultaneously responded, "Who was she?"  
  
Smiling more to herself than to the boys, she simply said, "If you three have been coming here for years and have just now seen her for the first time, you must be blind." Of course, Medda knew that the girl's secrecy was no accident, and in fact was not pleased at all that the boys had discovered her. But like the actress she is, she put on a smile, never giving the slightest hint of her dismay a chance to display itself on her face.  
  
In an almost unintentional display of interest, Spot mumbled under his breath, "We'd have to be to miss -that-." 


End file.
